Bhargav, The Guardian of the Sump
Bhargav is a chemist by heart, but guardian of the sump’s people and chem dumps by profession. He uses leftover chems to create medicine, which he spreads through his custom-built Chem-Savior Battle-suit, while using the chemicals too dangerous for medical use as a weapon. In game, Bhargav is a ranged AP Tank/Support, using his passive to bolster allies around him with potion effects, while using his Pneumatic Chem Disposal Unit to deal damage to his enemies. Abilities Passive: Chem-Savior Battlesuit Any Potions, Elixers, or Consumables Bhargav uses are spread in an area around him, giving nearby allied champions the buffs of the potion used. The potency of Potion effects scales with Ult Level. Q: Chem Canister 1 Ammo, 15 mana (at level one) 13 second cooldown per ammo Passive: Bhargav stores 1 Ammo for Chem Canister every 13 seconds. Active: Launch a Chem Canister at a target area, dealing 150 (+50% AP) damage and spreading a Chem Fog in that area, dealing 50 (+50% AP) magic Damage per second to those standing in it. ' ' W: Gray in a Bottle 35 Mana (at level one) 13 Second Cooldown Launch a canister of Condensed Gray, exploding on impact, creating a fog that grants stealth and healing allies that stand in it for 5-25% of their maximum health per second. ' ' E: Scrap Blast 35 Mana (at level one) 10 Second Cooldown Launch a blast of Scrap material in a cone, knocking enemies back and inflicting Grievous Wounds for a couple of seconds. ' ' R: Weapon Switch No cost 1 Second Cooldown Passive: Potion potency of your passive increases by 15% per Ult level. Active: Switch between your Scrap Shooter and your Pneumatic Chem Disposal Unit. Scrap Shooter: Fires a ball of scrap that explodes into a spread of scrap material after a set distance. While Scrap Shooter is active, you can basic attack while moving. Pneumatic Chem Disposal Unit: Fires balls of Explosive Chemicals for your basic attacks, dealing splash damage in an area, and inflicting a stack of Chem Poisoning, a DOT debuff that prevents healing completely and dealing extra damage to those who have it. Also, it gains extra attack range and magic damage. Each shot with this weapon uses 15 mana. 'Bio/Backstory' The man who became Bhargav was once a normal man, a worker of the Sump's Chem Disposal Force, and a well known Sump-Scrapper. He was blind to the suffering of the working class of Zaun for a long time. It was until his family was effected by the chem-baron's political sabotage. A dangerous chem spill in the Sump Works caused the death of hundreds of people, including his wife, though his daughter ran off . The man who became Bhargav's lungs were so damaged, he needed to replace his lungs with another man's. The Chem-Barons did nothing to help the people effected, just blaming others for the spill. He engineered a special suit, with oxygen tanks that filter oxygen from the Gray that clouds the Sump Works, a tank made to store liquid chemicals filtered from the chem-fumes that plague the deepest parts of the Sumps, and the Pneumatic Chem Disposal Unit, a weapon made to lauch pressurized globules of concentrated Chemicals at incredible range and with powerful pressure. He set up a lab in a sealed building in the Sump's wastelands, to make medicine to help treat those effected by chem spills. Over many years, the man forgot who he once was, and thus, Bhargav was born. He became an urban legend, and those who have seen Bhargav have said that he his like the Bogey Man, who steals misbehaving children to gut and make medicine from their intestines and bones. Truthfully, he is just a sad, sad man who lost his family to the politics of Zaun. The Sump Walker's Burden. Runeterrans are selfish, cruel bastards. Especially those damn Chem-Barons. They hurt my family. They hurt those who live beneath them. They don't blame themselves, only others, just to get publicity. I hate the Chem-Barons, I hate them' all'. ''' I walked down the streets of Drop Street, looking for a hexdraulic descender that was open late at night. My heavy boots made an echoing boom with each footfall. I prefer to go get food at night, since no-one would notice me this late. I found one, and I descended up to Zaun's grocery district. The Delicatessens are the only place where I can get my groceries, specifically my necessary Cavernberry Juice. The juice is the only thing that keeps me sane. The only shop open this late is the Homely Herald, a little-known shop that carries my juice, and sometimes a temporary workplace when I'm low on Gold. I knock on the door, and let myself in. The owner, Mr. Czekal, greeted me, asking me how the meds were coming along. I simply grunted, and got my groceries. He rung me up, and bid me a Grayless day, which is Zaunite slang for a great day. I told him, "When you live in the Sump Works, every day is a Gray day." As I walked back to the hexdraulic descender, I heard something coming from a nearby alley. A group of zaunite thugs were harassing a young Piltover lass and her parents for their coin. I didn't pay much attention to it, until I heard one pull out a gun. I had to act. I walked up to the thugs, and tapped on one of the smaller cronies. He turned around, and nearly jumped up to Piltover when he looked at me. He ran, and called for his boss. A muscular, mustached man broke through the crowd of cronies, wielding a steel machete. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A pathetic Sump-raker, trying to stand up to me, the Great Gallin! Go back to the Sump Works, ya damn Sump Rake-!" I simply asked the little girl to hold my groceries, and pulled back my fist. I swung my fist with incredible force, punching his face into the brick wall of the alley. His head was hit with the force of a pneumatic press, and his nose, teeth, and jaw were fractured, inducing an audible crunch noise. He staggered to his feet, and ran. One of his cronies pulled out a Hextech pistol, and fired two shots at the man and woman, hitting each in the chest. The cronies ran, leaving the girl trying to keep her parents alive as they bled in the alley. I acted quickly, putting my medicine to the test. I pulled out a pair of syringes, filled with concentrated regenerative steroids. I ran to the parents, and, with the care of a surgeon, injected the parents with the healing fluid. Their wounds healed up quickly, and they stood, with my help. The girl gave me a hug with her small arms, yet had so much love, it nearly effected my chem-burnt heart. The man and woman asked me how they could repay me. I simply asked for some medicine, specifically meds that could counteract my Lung-Blight. They handed me an orange bottle of grey, oblong pills. I pocketed them, and thanked them for their patronage, and I walked off, back to the hexdraulic descender. Runeterrans are selfish and cruel. But maybe, not all of them are. There may be some innocents among the self-absorbed crowds. Like that girl, or her parents, but certainly not me. The Lost "Boy" I drudged through the area beneath the Sumps, sunlight barely reaching my eyes. The Gray fog that accumulated down here filtered the light to an absolute. However, the Sump is a good place to collect solidified chemicals, which are useful for making medicine. Almost no-one comes down here, except for little nosy snipes who challenge their cowardly friends to see if I exist. I usually just use a record player to play a roar from a Xer'sai that I recorded. I heard yelling, then a loud splat, and clunking in the distance. I trudged in the direction of the sound, preparing my Scrap Shooter. I heard a disgruntled moan, and saw... a thing. A being almost as rare as me. A humanoid made from coagulated chemicals, with empathy and strength to match my own. Zac, The Secret Weaponhttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zac#E. I pulled out a syringe, then froze. He was looking right at me. His beady yellow eyes were locked right on me. I pocketed the syringe, and simply greeted the fellow Zaun legend, bowing in a simple, yet honorable fashion. He smirked, and returned the gesture. "What's a legend like you doing this deep in the Sump?", I asked, "You won't any good emotions here." "Pipe burst," the liquid legend replied, "I kinda fell down here, with all the remnants of Old Zaun." His... "face" grimaced, like he just ate a rotten Cavernberry. "You seem kinda sad," He said in a morose tone, then a smirk formed over what could be considered his mouth. "Mind if I hang around a bit?" simply replied, "Not at all, friend." I started heading back to my lab, and Zac followed suit, walking over the piles of debris that litter the Sump. He is faster than me, due to his amorphous nature, yet he couldn't see through the thick fumes of the Gray, so he followed behind me, walking slowly as not to get ahead of me. When we got to my lab, I opened the door for my squishy companion, who took a seat at the table I use for all meals and writing my experiment logs. I walked over to the "kitchen" opened the fridge I use for preserving my hand-crafted medicine and Cavernberry juice, and pulled out a bottle of the sweet, purple, juice. I got out two cups, and poured out two servings of Cavernberry juice, for me and for my (literally) squishy friend. I brought him his cup of juice, and sat down across from him. He quickly downed the contents of the cup, which gave his internal slime a purple tint. After a couple of hours of juice drinking and chatting, I showed him the entrance to a massive pipe that led to the rest of Zaun's pipe system. I bid him goodbye, and asked him to visit sometime, and he flowed into the pipe, back to his home in the upper parts of Zaun's sewage system. I trudged back to my lab, and went back to work. Quotes Personality: Serious, Pessimistic, Mourning over the loss of his family. First move: "Ugh... It's too bright here." First move near allied Singed: "Why are you here, Singed? I hope you haven't been testing on yourself. Again." First Move near a Allied Zaun Champion: "You remind me of home." Taunt near an Allied Champion: "The World is full of cruel and horrible people. You are one of them." "The people of the Sump Works need people like me. No-one needs you." "I believe in a world that doesn't care, and people that do. Except for you." "The Chem-Barons watches my family and friends die. They did nothing to save them!" Taunt near Allied Janna: "I wish you could help me. I '''want '''you to help me. Could you, please?" Taunt near Allied Jinx: "Could you please '''Shut it '''with the incessant laughing? It gives me a headache." "You remind me of my daughter. You '''could '''be my daughter." "That laughing... it reminds me of my daughter..." First move near allied Jinx: "My Jinxie... Is that you?" Allied Jinx taunting near allied Bhargav: Jinx: "Heya, Pops! How ya been doin' these days?" Bhargav: "My Jinxie... Is that you?"